Order of the Imperial Flowers
The '''Order of the Imperial Flowers '''is a military group created by the Tōdō Clan in a similar fashion to that of the Order of the Imperial Moon by the Ichinose clan. However, unlike the Order of the Imperial Moon, the Tōdō clan specializes in combining their fighting stances to that of traditional dances, resulting to them incorporating a fighting style that is considered unique and graceful by those who saw it. But prior to them being part of the military, the group was known to house so many people who are knowledgeable about medicine and plants. While the Ichinose and Hīragi clan prioritizes melee techniques with the sword, the Tōdō clan prioritize strength combined with flexibility and agility in the weapons they want. As of now, this military group serve the Hīragi clan and are considered as a branch to the Order of the Imperial Demons. History The Tōdō clan were actually the first to create a syndicate prior to the Hīragi clan creating the Order of the Imperial Demons, dating way back when Hanako Tōdō was the clan's head 1000 years ago. The group serve as the Emperor's dietitian for decades due to their vast intellect in medicine and herbs. It was also in this time that they also tend to dance for the Emperor whenever guests would come in the imperial court. However, some time after the Emperor's death, Hanako was found out to be pregnant with a child together with the Emperor and she was sentenced to be in exile out of jealousy. But despite her sentence being well-known by many, Hanako was still accepted in society due to her intelligent mind regarding medicine and she, along with her supporters, establish the Order of the Imperial Flowers for the purpose of helping and treating people. At one point during her work, she met a foreigner who she grew close with and fell in love. She later traveled with her newfound lover to discover more about the world of medicine in order to improve the treatments but she never returned after many years. It was later revealed by letter sent by her lover to her son that she was stabbed multiple times to death. Upon the news, Hanako's son then made a vow that the Tōdō clan would never have to face such a loss ever again and eventually began to introduce military training into the clan. Duty As a group that prioritizes the welfare of its patients, members of the Order of the Imperial Flowers are to: # Diagnose and treat their patients with utmost attention and care; # Give priority to patients whose lives are in immediate risk; # Ensure that quality treatments and medicines were given for a fast recovery to patients; # Treat each one with kindness and compassion; # Observe the confidentiality of patients; # Assist a fellow member whenever possible; # Live humbly While some duties were overlooked as time goes by, the Todo family and their serving families still observe the majority of them even when military training was introduced to them.Category:3-Kizuna